yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Arriva Max
Arriva Max is a premium brand used by various Arriva bus subsidiaries in the United Kingdom. History In September 2014, Arriva launched the Max brand for interurban express services. The first services were launched by Arriva North East, which is cited as the creator and home of the brand (alongside jointly managed Arriva Yorkshire), with routes X10 and X11 from Newcastle upon Tyne to Blyth using refurbished double-deck vehicles.Maximum Impact: Max comes to Northumberland Arriva 2 September 2014Arriva North East launches first MAX route Bus & Coach Buyer 5 September 2014 The brand has since additionally been rolled out by Arriva Buses Wales and Arriva Shires & Essex, as well as Arriva Yorkshire, while Arriva North East has drastically increased the number of Max branded routes within the region. Each new route is launched with Titan the Robot, to celebrate and create interest in each upgrade.Sapphire on Deeside Coach & Bus Buyer 20 March 2015Max - new interurban express services from Arriva ArrivaTitan the robot entertains crowds at Arriva bus route event Yorkshire Evening Post 26 March 2015Arriva Max brand launches in Leeds RouteOne 1 April 2015More Arriva Max in Yorkshire Bus & Coach Buyer 1 April 2015Titan takes bus travel to the Max The Northern Echo 29 April 2015 Routes There are currently 22 Arriva Max routes, with a further route due to join the brand in the near future. Arriva Buses Wales * 51/51S - Rhyl to Denbigh Arriva North East * X1 - Darlington to Crook * X7/X8 - Newcastle-upon-Tyne to Blyth * X9 - Newcastle-upon-Tyne to Blyth * X10/X11 - Newcastle-upon-Tyne to Blyth * X12 - Newcastle-upon-Tyne to Middlesbrough * X14 - Newcastle-upon-Tyne to Thropton * X15 - Newcastle-upon-Tyne to Berwick-upon-Tweed * X18 - Newcastle-upon-Tyne to Berwick-upon-Tweed * X20 - Newcastle-upon Tyne to Alnwick * X26/X27/26A - Darlington to Colburn * X66/X67 - Darlington to Middlesbrough * X93 - Middlesbrough to Scarborough Arriva Shires & Essex * 60/X60 - Aylesbury to Milton Keynes * 150 - Aylesbury to Milton Keynes * 300 - Aylesbury to High Wycombe Arriva Southern Counties * 5''' - Southend to BasildonArriva’s new look in Southend Bus & Coach Buyer 9 December 2015 Arriva Yorkshire * '''126/127 - Dewsbury to Wakefield * 202/203 - Huddersfield to Leeds * 229 - Leeds to Huddersfield * 415/416 - Selby to York * 268/268A - Dewsbury to Bradford Future Routes * X75/X76 - Darlington to Barnard Castle Vehicles Max branded vehicles have leather seats, free WiFi and a modified livery, some also include charging points. Initially only refurbished vehicles were used with Arriva North East and Arriva Yorkshire opting for Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s. Since then, Arriva North East have also refurbished Scania OmniCitys and Alexander Dennis Enviro400s but more recently have purchased brand new stock in the form of further Alexander Dennis Enviro400s, Wright StreetLites and ex-dealer stock Volvo B9TLs. Meanwhile, Arriva Yorkshire has refurbished a mixture of Wright Gemini 2/VDL DB300s and Alexander Dennis Enviro400s as well as purchasing further new Alexander Dennis Enviro400s. Elsewhere, Arriva Shires & Essex have refurbished Mercedes-Benz Citaros while Arriva Buses Wales have refurbished Wright Pulsar bodied VDL SB200s See also *Arriva Sapphire *Stagecoach Gold References Category:Arriva Group bus operators in England Category:Bus transport brands Category:Luxury brands Category:2014 establishments in the United Kingdom